


Scared

by Anonymous



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: But it's unspoken that it's his pov, Calums pov, Honestly this is me coping, It's all in first person, M/M, Multi, The other boys are only vaguely mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is basically me letting it out over the election, if you support Trump I do not recommend reading this. But actually please, so you can see how so many people feel.This is coming from a pansexual genderfluid who is completely terrified over what could happen to everyone and LGBTQ+ and immigrants.Also it's based off real life events right now. I mean all of it except the boys being ot4 or being in America. That's based off me and my friends.(minus the ot4)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to let it out.

I'm terrified, I don't know what to say. I'm scared out of my wit's and I'm shaking, the closet is so dark but it's not calming me like it normally would've. No, I think I'm too scared for that even.

There isn't much to say, my world is falling apart right in front of my eyes and everything else around it is crumbling too.

I've never been this scared in my life, except maybe once...

When Michael had his accident, I remember the difficulty breathing and the tears in my eyes and the crowd screamed in a collective yell in worry.

That killed me, this is just as bad.

I'm shaking, I'm shaking, I'm shaking.

The ringing is enveloping my hearing, my heart is racing. The tears are blurring my vision and making the colours in my eye twist and turn into nothing.

I'm so scared.

Terrified.

I think I hear myself crying, I heard many distraught screams from outside earlier and I can vaguely hear them now.

The world is mourning for what is happening.

I can hardly breathe.

I'm hyperventilating.

My anxiety is tearing me apart.

I'm so scared, I'm so fucking scared.

The world is scared.

We aren't even from there and we're scared.

People are screaming and crying, gun shots are going off, the world is scared.

I hear multiple bangs, the closet door ripping open after several footsteps.

Three boys are standing in front of me, all with varying degrees of panic on their face and eyes welled with tears.

I get pulled up to my feet in and gathered into their arms, we're all sobbing and all scared.

Our rights we fought so hard for, we aren't even from here but the equality was needed.

We were working on becoming citizens.

My throat hurts from earlier.

My eyes are burning.

I'm scared and shaking.

We're here and I don't know what we will do.

Today we all mourn for America, today we all share a collective cry for America. Anyone who didn't support him.

It's almost 5 in the morning and so many people are scared and don't feel safe.

We're all scared.

How could they elect such a fucking monster.

We can only hope and wait until morning, trying to cope with this.

We're so scared that this will cause war, so many innocent people are going to get hurt.

'Mike Pence supports gay conversion camps and rumoured Trup does as well'

Even if they can't do anything, hate crimes everywhere will escalate.

And this is only the beginning, the beginning of 4 long years.

Who knows what's in store?

I'm so scared.

I'm not even out, I cannot come out, I'm afraid to come out.

These three lovely boys are scared.

They aren't even out, they cannot come out, they're afraid to come out.

So many people are scared.

We're all in fear of war, rumoured and predicted world war three.

We're all in fear of hate crimes, definitely to escalate and add to the growing tragedies already happening.

The people forced out of the country and into war stricken places once more, terrified to leave their houses or cannot leave their houses.

People who came here looking for safety and shelter only to be put into prison or sent back.

Maybe both...

People murdering people for their skin colour, that is likely to escalate too.

All we can do now is spread love. Hope for the best.

God, I'm so scared.

I'm terrified, so many people are terrified.

We're all, everyone, supporters or not, is holding their breath for whatever is next.

We're all so scared, as we cling tighter as the streets fill with screams of the scared and sad, like us.

We hold each other more, we're so scared.

And this is all because of people voting for a monster, throwing away their votes to a fucking dead gorilla and a jokingly nominated thing.

And the other guy, if they had voted for her and not him she would've won Florida...

I hope we can leave, I'm afraid for what might happen to the ones I love.

I'm afraid for my country and every other country too.

I grab a hold to whoever is on my left shirt, holding so tight my knuckles turn to white.

Please.

Please.

Dear god, please.

Let this all be one big shitty jokes.

I can hear sobbing and one of the boys I'm holding start learning more on us and his knees buckling on us. His broad shoulders curled in on himself as if he was small and 18 again.

Fuck.

I'm so scared, so fucking scared.

We hold on to each other so tight and lay on the floor as we begin to grow tired, the emotional stress taking its toll on our bodies.

We can only hope that as we begin to drift away fitfully and crying, that tomorrow is better.

We can only hope.

Dear god I'm so terrified, I'm praying to the god I don't believe in that the world doesn't turn to shit.

I'm so fucking scared.

Then I pass out with that one thought on my mind and echoing in the others.

'I'm so fucking scared'


End file.
